Cold Domination
Overview is one of the buff powersets. It is a Corruptor secondary power set, and as of Issue 12, a Defender primary power set. Cold Domination powers allow you to manipulate cold and ice to protect your allies and weaken your enemies. Power Tables Defender As of Issue 12, the powerset is available as a primary set for Defenders. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Corruptor The powerset is available as a secondary set for Corruptors. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the powerset. Arctic Fog Your mastery of cold allows you to hide yourself and all nearby allies within thick arctic fog. Arctic Fog makes you and your allies harder to see and increases your defense to melee and ranged attacks, as well as your resistance to slow, fire, cold, and energy damage. You cannot use any other concealment type powers while using arctic fog. }} }} }} }} }} }} Benumb Numbs a single target to its very core. Benumb reduces the target's core body temperature, dramatically weakening him. A benumbed target's damage and regeneration rate are greatly reduced. Additionally, the affected target's secondary power effects are all weakened. The target's powers' effects like heals, defense buffs, endurance drains, disorients, holds, immobilizes, knockbacks and more, are all weakened. }} }} }} }} Frostwork Covers an ally in a thick layer of frost. The frost can absorb the impact from enemy attacks, effectively increasing your ally's maximum hit points for a short time. Frostwork also grants your ally resistance to toxic damage. }} }} }} }} }} Glacial Shield Envelopes an ally in gleaming Glacial Ice. Its crystalline structure has refracting properties that grants the target good Defense against energy and negative energy attacks. Glacial Shield also grants the target some damage resistance to cold. You cannot stack multiple Glacial Shields on the same target, however the shield can be improved by another ally using the same power. Can also be used in conjunction with your ice shield. You cannot use this power on yourself. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Heat Loss Heat Loss drains the heat from your enemies and transfers that energy to your allies in the form of endurance. All foes near the selected target may experience a heat loss, which will drain their endurance, slow them, and reduce their damage resistance. Each enemy target that is successfully drained of heat will expel that energy to all your nearby allies, granting them endurance and a boost to their endurance recovery. Some endurance and recovery will also be transferred directly to you and any allies near you. }} }} }} }} }} }} Ice Shield Casts a rock hard Ice Shield on one of your allies and grants him defense to lethal, smashing and fire attacks and damage resistance to cold and fire damage. You cannot stack multiple ice shields on the same target, however the shield can be improved by another ally using the same power. Can also be used in conjunction with your glacial shield. You cannot use this power on yourself. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Infrigidate Fires a frigid beam of cold at a single target. This beam dramatically reduces the targets attack rate, movement speed and Defense. Infrigidate draws so much heat out of the target that the damage of any of its fire attacks will be reduced. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sleet Summons a Sleet Storm at a targeted location. Sleet deals minimal cold damage to anything that passes through the storm. It also slows the affected foes and severely reduces their defense and resistance to damage. Many foes may even slip and fall trying to escape the storm. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Snow Storm While active, the chill from this Snow Storm can dramatically Slow the attack and movement speed of the target and all nearby foes. The torrent winds of the Snow Storm are enough to bring down flying foes. }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Corruptor|Type=Buff}} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Corruptor power sets